


The lie he told himself

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: He had no idea why he went to her grave, she meant nothing to him after all





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little idea I've had for sooo long. I'm obsessed with the idea of a Orochimaru and Kushina team up(not romantically more like mentor student. Brother sister, father daughter you get the idea) My love for this has found its way into many of my stories but never the canon verse ones... well yet. But I have ideas where I write my little headcanon in too (When I get the time and i'm not drowning in wips) But I've thought of this so much and since I'm almost finished a chapter for another series that has been on hold for too long in my opinion I just knew I had to write and post this first!
> 
> So I guess this is a sneak peek of what is going to pop up a lot in my canon verse fics (Because I love Orochimaru lmao) Enjoy!

She had not meant anything to him. She had been just the acquaintance of a friend. Regardless of how they had met he had no interest in her. His interest had been faint and only had come when she had served the purpose she had come for. Her hair had caught his attention at first.

Konoha was full of heads of blacks, brows and even gold but it had been the first time in a while that he had spotted red. It had been hard not to look. Their villages were allies but Orochimaru could have counted on one hand the number of people form that village living in Konoha.

Still having such long red hair stick out in a village like theirs…

She had worn her emotions on her face and it had amused him. When she was mad you knew it. When she was happy you knew that too, she was simple with her emotions that it made it worthwhile and she was strong. At least for her age she was.

Orochimaru blamed the cruelty of children towards the unknown for her treatment. That she had went on the rampage instead of taking it had amused him but it meant nothing. No different than seeing a cute creature in the wild.

Of course things changed because of Jiraiya. The little genius Jiraiya was obsessed with was obsessed with her as well and instead of relaxing with the few people Orochimaru could relax with he found himself surrounded by children.

He had glared at Jiraiya but what could that do? He had resigned himself to doing work instead of relaxing when blue eyes caught his attention.

X

She was everywhere and nowhere, surrounding but alone. She had been fascinating in her own way but he had not really cared. Not about her fate, not about her dreams… he had a long run of it all. His armful of lilies felt heavy in his hands.

He had attended the mass funeral of course. Stayed a fair distance away from the other mourners and told himself how much he had not cared. How wasteful it all was how he was better off elsewhere doing other things. But still in his heart he had hurt. He could still see her smile. Her soft words.

Her tricks and pranks, it was all gone now. He had said she was a nuisance, a thing to be amused by and not care about but all of that had been a lie. He had cared, from the moment they had met properly her wide blue eyes staring up at him as he lazed away in the tree.

To the war where she had his back and he had hers. To when he had sparred with her, felt more excited than he had for a long time. He guessed he really had loved her in his own way, like family. A young sister or maybe even a daughter. He dropped the flowers on the grave and looked at the lettering of her name on the grave while he ignored her husband’s.

He could still remember her face when she had told him she was pregnant. The way her hands had splayed across her flat stomach, the way those same hands had looked over her rounded stomach. Her joy, her deep contentment and he recalled how amused and resigned he himself had felt. How ready he had been to being thrown away. Somewhere along the way Kushina had dug her way into his heart and made a place for herself and he could not even resent that.

He admired that, it was something she would do she had always been a force of nature. Now she had left him behind feeling empty. He had loved her… he wondered if she had ever known how much he had cared.

Orochimaru turned his back on the grave. It did not matter now, she was gone and all he could recall was her laughter and her smile, and the sight of red hair fluttering in the breeze like a flag.


End file.
